Aventura entre dos mundos
by kiras70
Summary: Gumball y Marshall no se llevan bien y el vampiro le aclara al príncipe dulce que solo la amistad de Fionna los une. Pero ¿que pasa si un experimento sale mal trayendo a cierta chica a la dimensión de Fionna y cake? Gumball x Marshall - Gumball x ¿Marceline?
1. Chapter 1

OK, antes de que comiencen a leer voy a aclarar que estoy mas familiarizada con hora de aventura versión Finn y Jake que la de Fionna y cake, por ello muchas cosas no van a cambiar, como lugares, algunos sexos y demás, aunque si lo esencial para hacer mi fic.

Además pretendo juntar los mundos (algunos personajes) ya que el dulce príncipe cometerá un error de cálculos trayendo a más de una sorpresa al mundo de Fionna y cake, pero no hablo de más, disfruten de la aventura.

- Soy una barra -

El estomago del muchacho hizo un fuerte ruido obligándolo a abrir los ojos con molestia – se estiro en la cama para luego sentarse y mirar la oscuridad de su habitación – maldición, todavía es de día – maldijo sintiendo el calor y los sonidos de los pájaros que se filtraban por las ventanas tapadas.

Marshall era un vampiro de más de 1000 años, había sobrevivido a una guerra que había destruido todo, prácticamente cambiando todo su mundo, por uno un tanto "extraño" si, eso pensaba al inicio, quien iba a pensar que vería cosas tan extrañas, dulces y mutantes, cuando el había nacido en un tiempo donde solo existan algunas especies, los humanos principalmente, los demonios y algunos otros seres de la noche, como los vampiros, pero bueno, en sus años de vida ha sabido adaptarse… Lo más difícil fue dejar de beber sangre, después de todo ¿Qué era un vampiro que no bebía sangre? Pero aprendió a no hacerlo, antes en su antigua vida, claro, antes de la guerra de los champiñones bebía y disfrutaba de sus presas humanas, pero luego todos se esfumaron, después que la vida volvió a comenzar intento beber sangre de mutantes y extraños hombres, pero era simplemente asqueroso, así que dejo de hacerlo, solo le quedaba una opción, el color rosa, después de todo tenia el mismo efecto que la sangre un poco menos extasiante pero después de todo lo llenaba.

Comenzó a levitar hasta llegar a su armario, tomo con su mano su guitarra-hacha quitándola del camino y lo abrió buscando comida – rayos, se que lo deje por aquí, donde te ocultas maldito… vamos – comenzó a tirar sus prendas por la habitación hasta que encontró lo que buscaba – Nada se me escapa – sonrío triunfante llevando el pequeño pastelillo rosa hasta sus colmillos succionando a los segundos el color, dejándolo de un tono gris – luego de ver que su "comida" robada del dulce reino se había acabado lo lanzo al basurero, bufando de haber quedado con aun mas hambre. – Estupido príncipe perfección y sus entupidos pastelillos que me dan mas hambre ¿era mucho pedir que tuviera mas para robarle?

Levito hasta bajar al primer piso de su casa, no antes de tomar su tan preciada guitarra y prendió la lámpara por mera costumbre, tomo el pórtico de la puerta del armario y lo abrió tomando de el su sombrilla morada, y su capa que lo protegía del sol. – iría al único lugar que le podía ofrecer un festín… al único lugar donde podía encontrar rosa por todas partes, iría al dulce reino a visitar a su MUY buen amigo el príncipe-dulce-pseudo-gumball-y bien conocido por el como –gum gum- a comerse sus paredes, sus cortinas y quizás a uno que otro desgraciado rosa que se cruzara en su camino.

- - - - - - En el dulce reino - - - - - -

En el laboratorio del príncipe Gumball se podían ver algunas explosiones de colores mientras murmullos se escuchaban melodiosamente, resonando con combinaciones y cantidades exactas, ahí estaba el príncipe vistiendo su bata y unos lentes trasparentes para protección – Un poco de dulzor, una pizca de hiedra que crece cerca del mar de la muerte – Tomo unas pinzas y con ella otro ingrediente – Una pequeña pieza de la roca que todo lo ve y que todo lo sabe – una explosión ligera hizo que se apartara viendo como la poción comenzaba a girar. – Y por ultimo… - busco en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño reloj de arena – Uno de los relojes del puente de los portales. – Una fuerte explosión hizo que se retirara violentamente hacia atrás haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente en el piso propinándose un golpe en la cabeza que le quito el conocimiento.

– _Principe… prin..pe…principe_ – sentía como lo llamaban y golpeaban ligeramente la cara, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente adaptándose a la luz, lo primero que vio fue la cara un tanto angustiada de su ama de llaves.

– ¿Mentita? – se sentó observando su alrededor, había un poco de humo de un extraño tono negro que salía por la ventana que seguramente habría sido abierta por su fiel criada, y recordó el accidente, sus cálculos estaban bien y no se esperaba esa explosión – suspiro derrotado pensando que nuevamente su experimento de abrir portales a otras tierras había sido un fracaso.

– ¿Principe Gumball se encuentra bien? – pregunto mentita tirando un poco el delantal de su príncipe.

– Si mentita, solo me desmaye, pero estoy bien, retírate a seguir con tus tareas, todavía no se si estar aquí es peligroso. – Se levanto despacio, procurando evitar cualquier mareo – seguiré trabajando, gracias por preocuparte – menciono dándole una sonrisa.

Hubo un minuto de silencio donde mentita solo se dedico a observarlo buscando algún tipo de malestar, hasta que suspiro y respondió.

– Lo que usted diga, me voy a preparar la cena. – menciono mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía dejando atrás al príncipe que miraba todo un tanto derrotado.

Gumball se retiro la bata y con ella comenzó a sacar el humo, moviéndola de arriba para abajo en dirección a la ventana. – Ni modo, tendré que comenzar todo de nuevo. – Luego de un par de intentos mas de sacar el humo, se acerco a su escritorio y no pudiendo suprimir un grito de asombro llevo sus manos a la boca – no puede ser… – ¿sus ojos le engañaban? Según su criterio todo el contenido de su formula tendría que haberse evaporado por la culpa de la explosión y por ello se daba ese molesto humo, pero no, dentro de la fuente se encontraba por lo menos medio litro de porción, que destellaba y no paraba de girar por si sola, su tono era negro.

De un movimiento tiro todos los papeles, formulas, lápices y chuches que había en su escritorio para dejarlo libre, vertió todo el líquido en un frasco de vidrio y con un medidor tomo cuidadosamente una gota del oscuro liquido. – llevo una de sus manos a su frente secando el sudor que emergía gracias al nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento y sin pensarlo dos veces dejo caer la gota en su escritorio, rápidamente la gota comenzó a esparcirse dejando un espacio de color negro del porte de su cabeza, miro el agujero y espero que pasara algo, pero nada…– Valla tanta emoción para nada – acerco como ultimo recurso, su rosado dedo y trato de tocar su escritorio en el lugar negro pero su dedo paso completamente de el, lo retiro rápidamente y observo como el agujero comenzaba a tomar color, un paisaje, pasto verde, un cielo azul y ¿el dulce reino?

– Algo esta mal – menciono acercando su rostro al agujero de su escritorio mirando la vista que le ofrecía, se podía ver el "dulce reino" pero con extraños cambios, no recordaba que su reino fuera de un rosa tan claro, era un poco mas oscuro, además podía ver una guardiana de la promesa real a un lado de su castillo, pero esta no tenia su rosado cabello ni su vestido parecía un chico, el recordaba haber hecho guardianas no "guardianes" Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando sintió un escalofrío muy familiar recorrió su espalda, busco su bata que se encontraba en el piso y tapo el agujero del escritorio.

Se dio vuelta y pudo ver al vampiro levitando tras de el, mientras en sus manos sostenía una prenda rosa muy familiar – ¿Que haces aquí Marshall?

El vampiro sonrío burlescamente y extendió la tela rosa, mostrándosela al príncipe. – ¿Qué no ves? Vine a comer.

– ¡Mis cortinas de seda! – grito indignado, lanzándose a quitárselas al vampiro, pero este de un rápido movimiento se alejo.

– jajaja Si, son tus cortinas de seda…rosa ¿y sabes que mas? – Acerco la tela a sus colmillos y succiono todo el color, dejándolas gris y sin gracia – Mi comida – miro como la cara del perfecto príncipe se contraía con frustración y no pudo aguantar la risa – vamos… solo es un par de cortinas, tu reloj y tus sabanas, nada grave.

– ¡Eres malo! – Se acerco al vampiro que seguía sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente – mi habitación no es un restaurante, y mi reino no es tu comida. – El vampiro dejo de flotar y bajo a la altura del príncipe mirándolo serio, aunque gracias a su capa sus ojos no eran visibles – he tratado de llevarme bien contigo – toco el pecho de Marshall con uno de sus dedos de manera acusadora – ¡pero tu no cooperas!

– Cooperar – menciono Marshall de manera burlesca – bien sabes que no me soportas y que no me encuentras a la altura de tus "amigos" además yo tampoco te soporto, y de esa manera es, lo único que nos une es nuestra amistad con Fionna, no te emociones afeminado.

Gumball arrugo el entrecejo molesto y volvió a repetir – Eres malo, pensé que habías cambiado.

Una risa se escucho salir de la boca del vampiro mientras tomaba su guitarra-hacha que tenia colgada en la espalda y comenzada a cantar muy cerca de la cara de Gumball.

Te lo explicare…

_¿Pensabas que mentía? ~_

_Te dije soy malo ~ no intento negarlo ~_

Se acerco a la ventana y la cerro, dejando la habitación a oscuras, tiro el gorro de su capa hacia atrás y dejo ver sus ojos rojos y afilados colmillos.

_Muerto ya estoy no temo a morirme ~_

_Bebo tu sangre de un solo sorvo ~_

Se acerco a una gran velocidad al príncipe quedando muy cerca de su cuello – me pregunto ¿a que sabe lo que corre por tus venas? – Gumball trago con miedo, solo pudo volver a respirar bien cuando el vampiro se alejo.

_Si crees que me asustas estas muy del nabo ~_

_Revivo a los muertos son mis esclavos ~_

Hizo un ademán con las manos, mostrándole un pequeño portal hacia la nocheosfera, donde los muertos caminaban y se lamentaban, al ver la cara de Gumball sonrío satisfecho y lo cerró.

_Tengo 1000 años y soy un acertijo ~ _

_Malo yo soy y yo fui quien lo dijo ~ _

– Soy malo, pero si su majestad quiere se lo puedo dibujar para que entienda. – dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada y llena de cinismo.

Gumball se relajo, había estado tenso mientras el vampiro cantaba, lo entendía, ¡claro que si! pero desde la ultima vez que habían estado en casa de fionna había creído que comenzaban a llevarse bien, se habían sentado los cuatro, Fionna, cake, Marshall y el a contar historias alrededor de una fogata en el patio de la aventurera, habían reído y ¡hasta habían compartido malvaviscos! De verdad pensó que comenzarían a socializar, no de manera que fueran los mejores amigos, pero por lo menos llevarse de un saludo o toparse y decirse "tanto tiempo ¿Qué tal tu vida?" pero no… ahí frente a el estaba el vampiro restregándole en la cara que no lo soportaba.

– ¡Si no me soportas que haces en mi reino!

– Ya te lo dije, vine a comer.

– Bien, si ya lo hiciste, te pido cordialmente que te retires de mis tierras.

– oh... – sonrío marshall viendo como el príncipe se paraba aun mas derecho y con suma elegancia le pedia se fuera de "su reino" – ¿Y si no quiero que?

– Te echare por la fuerza – respondió tratando de terminar esa pelea, apelando al razonamiento del tipo que se encontraba invadiendo su espacio y molestando a su salud mental.

– A claro… dime ¿las paletitas o las gomitas me golpearan? – Rompió a carcajadas – A no espera – dijo tratando de aguantar la risa – ¿Tu me echaras por la fuerza mientras tratas de no romperte una uña?

No aguanto mas, se acerco a Marshall dispuesto a echarlo – ¡Yo te echare! Y no te preocupes, evitare romperme mis uñas. – Salto tratando de alcanzar al vampiro que se encontraba levitando y lo agarro del pie, marshall movió la pierna tratando de zafarse, pero no contó que el dulce príncipe de verdad se encontraba cabreado y que este lo tiraria junto son su peso directo al piso.

Pudo sonreír, aunque le doliera una pierna y estuviera algo mareado por el golpe, el había bajado al vampiro, ahora solo restaba tirarlo fuera del dulce reino, levanto la cabeza del piso notando que no estaba en el, mas bien estaba sobre algo, suave… frío y blando, se sonrojo al ver la cara de Marshall tan cerca, a penas unos centímetros, abrió grande los ojos al verlo sonreír mientas miraba sus labios – ¿Me vas a Besar afeminado? – pregunto el rey de la nocheosfera con burla.

El príncipe se retiro de arriba de Marshall furioso, pero trato de tranquilizarse – Vete Marshall – Hablo con un tono despacio pero duro – Si no te vas llamare a mis guardias y a Fionna.

– _Bien gum gum ~_ – menciono levantándose del suelo – De todos modos ya comí. – se aproximo a la puerta, sin antes echar una mirada a la ventana y ver que ya estaba de noche. – Nos vemos luego, rosadito.

Gumball suspiro de manera agitada mientras se tocaba el pecho, antes de que el vampiro se fuera había pensado fugazmente en la cara de el a unos centímetros de la del vampiro, y no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara – Que me pasa, mi corazón se volvió loquito o Marshall me ha contagiado algo. – Susurro esperando tranquilizarse.


	2. Capitulo 2

Vamos hermana, salgamos a buscar a malos ¡para patearles el trasero! – Cake levanto sus patas haciéndolas bailar de la emoción – ¡Vamos fionna! – la gata se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba inusualmente callada su humana y hermana.

– Ahora no Cake…quizás luego – se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermana – no me siento con ánimos.

– ¿Qué pacho? – dijo la gata estirándose sobre fionna tratando de ver su cara.

Fionna se levanto y cake se retiro sobre la humana – Es que… no entiendo cake. – La humana miro a la gata – últimamente Gumball no nos ha llamado, y bueno, tu sabes. – dijo sonrosándose. –

– Pero niña, si te quedas en la cama ¡nada vas a lograr nada! Levántate ponte buenachona y vamos al dulce reino. – Dijo la gata emocionada y tirando fuera de la cama a su amiga.

– ¡NO! – Grito Fionna – ya te dije que hoy no tengo ánimos… si lo veo hoy me voy a deprimir.

– ¿Por que? –

– Hoy es el baile del aniversario del dulce reino ¿Qué no te acuerdas? – dijo Fionna con tono lastimoso. – y…bueno yo quería que Gumball me invitara como su pareja… ¡pero ni siquiera nos invito!

En ese momento se escucho un toque en la puerta y unos sonidos a la madera.

Fionna abrió los ojos al máximo reconociendo el sonido, a Cake se le esponjo la cola y las dos bajaron corriendo hacia abajo para abrir la puerta, cuando llegaron la abrieron y no se sorprendieron cuando encontraron a Lord Monochromicorn esperando afuera.

Fionna vio que traía un sobre en la boca y se lo saco rápidamente abriéndolo.

Lord Monochromicorn comenzó con su pata a tocar la madera comunicándose con cake – -.-.-.-.-. – (Traducción: ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile?)

Cake se sonrojo y le respondió asistiendo con la cabeza, en señal positiva.

Lord toco con su cuerno la cara de la gata, para luego darse la vuelta e irse volando directo al dulce reino.

La gata suspiro y cerró la puerta.

– ¡Siiiiiii! – gritaba y daba saltitos fionna mientras movía la carta en el aire. –

– Ves que si nos invitaron – la gata camino hacia su humana que aun seguía saltando y como si fuera lo más común menciono – después de todo somos sus amigas y guardianas.

– No es solo eso hermana – dijo fionna – además me dice en la carta que soy su invitada especial – Fionna levanto la carta abriéndola en el aire – E-s-p-e-c-i-a-l – menciono emocionada y besando la carta.

– Es en la noche, hay que buscar un lindo vestido para ti, para así sorprender al dulce principe.

Fionna la miro como si le hubiera dado la idea más sensacional del mundo – ¡Claro! Pero yo ya tengo un vestido fabuloso.

– ¿Hablas del que te regalo el príncipe grumoso por tu cumpleaños? – La gata fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de leche – por que si es así, no creo que esa bolsa plástica te quede.

Claro que no – Fionna camino hacia la cocina – que no te acuerdas que en la misión que tuvimos con los gusanos de seda nos regalaron ropa, entre ella venia un vestido de los mas cool. – La chica volvió a re-leer rápidamente la carta y suspirando dijo. – quizás así le llego a gustar a Gumball.

Cake la miro expectante y negando – Hay niña, date cuenta que el dulce príncipe es ya mayor… - menciono en un susurro cerrando la nevera, sin antes tomar la caja de leche.

**- Dulce reino -**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que su experimento funciono, y 3 días desde que el vampiro no iba al dulce reino, Gumball estaba aliviado ya que no había tenido sustos, tampoco había tenido que soportar bromas ni estar preocupado por que lo que corría por sus venas permaneciera hay… corriendo por sus venas.

Luego que el vampiro se fuera había comprobado que el agujero de su escritorio se había cerrado, el efecto era momentario, mientas la pócima se secaba solamente.

Hoy era la fiesta de aniversario de su reino, un año mas de paz y progresos se celebraban y todo estaba listo para ello, habían invitado a todos sus conocidos… claro a Marshall también, después de todo era amigo de fionna, y se soportaban solo por ella, después de todo el vampiro se lo había dejado claro – Gumball suspiro pesadamente acercándose su mano a donde se suponía estaría su corazón – De nuevo mi corazón reacciona así… quizás sea que… – negó con la cabeza borrando las ideas que se juntaban en su cabeza, había pensado en la posibilidad que estuviera siendo atraído por el rey vampiro, pero eso no era posible, los dos eran chicos y eso no era algo muy común y menos tomando la personalidad y los tratos que tenia Marshall hacia el, el no era ningún masoquista ni fan del dolor.

En ese momento mentita entro al laboratorio donde después de desayunar había bajado sin demora el dulce príncipe – Solo quería avisarle que las invitaciones de Fionna y Cake ya fueron entregadas.

– Oh, eso es genial mentita, gracias – el dulce príncipe tomo una fotografía que se encontraba en un extremo de su escritorio donde se veían todos sus amigos y conocidos, incluidas las heroínas del reino. – Por cierto mentita, quiero que hoy disfrutes de la fiesta, no trabajes y diviértete – menciono sonriéndole a la ama de llaves.

– Gracias y lo are – dijo la criada dejando solo a Gumball.

**- Donde Fionna y Cake -**

Cake se encontraba jugando con beemo mientras comía algunas galletas, hasta que se dio cuenta que hace horas no había visto a Fionna, se levanto, pero antes de que se diera cuenta las ventanas fueron cerradas quedando a oscuras, dio la vuelta y se encontró con Marshall.

– grrrrr – rugió el vampiro mostrándole sus dientes filosos a la gata quien grito despavorida mientras no paraba de temblar.

– ¡Aaaa! – Grito temblando de miedo – ¡Marshall! No me asustes así, reprendió la felina viendo como el vampiro se tomaba el estomago tratando de respirar mientras reía sin parar.

– Si, si – dijo el vampiro dejando de apoco de reír – ¿y fionna? – pregunto.

– No se… ahora iba a buscarla arriba.

El vampiro miro hacia arriba viendo con sus ojos la anatomía de fionna comprobando que si estaba arriba. – Si esta arriba, yo voy por ella.

– Bien chico, pero cuidadito he – advirtió prendiendo la luz, pues el sol quemaba a Marshall.

El chico levito atravesando el piso sin hacer ruido, la habitación de arriba no tenia ventanas así que solo dependía de luz y no habría problemas con el sol, además quería asustar a su amiga humana. Subió quedando atrás de la chica con gorro de conejita, pero antes de asustarla paro y vio como esta se daba vuelta rápidamente, el vampiro sin perder tiempo se hizo invisible.

Fionna suspiro, por un momento creyó oír algo. – Gumball…– sonrío como una chica enamorada mientras sostenida un trozo de cabello del dulce príncipe en sus manos.

Marshall la veía de cerca mientras enarcaba una ceja, no creyó que su amiga tuviera esos fetiches, sabia que sentía algo por el señorito perfecto, pero llegar a tener un cabello y hablar sola era algo rarito.

– _A que sabrá_. – murmuro inconscientemente el vampiro. Se tapo la boca y se regaño mentalmente por hablar tal estupidez, en un momento pensó en el trozo rosa que tenía Fionna entre manos, era tan rosa, de seguro olía bien y era suave ¿a que sabrá? Había pensado y dicho.

Menos mal que Fionna había tomado el comentario como un sonido de su propia mente y no había sospechado nada.

– ¿A que sabrá? – repitió fionna mientras miraba atenta lo que se encontraba entre sus manos. – Me pregunto… – fionna acerco el trozo de cabello a su boca bajo la mirada ansiosa del vampiro quien se encontraba expectante y lamió un poco el rosado cabello – Chicle de fresa – murmuro sonrojada hasta las orejas y avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

Marshall había lamido sus labios imaginando el sabor del chicle de fresa, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en lo dulce que seria lamer a Gumball, bajo aun hecho invisible a la primera planta de la casa y volviéndose visible grito – ¡Fionna!

En el próximo capitulo veremos mas avance en la relación de Gumball y Marshall, también veremos la primera aparición de nuestra invitada especial del mundo de Finn y Jake


	3. Capitulo 3

Advertencia: Este capitulo trae contenido sexual ChicoxChico, aunque no es explicito, pero se va acercando.

Marshall volaba lo mas rápido que podía hacia el dulce reino trasformado en un murciélago gigante, uno de los monstruos a en los que podía adquirir forma – Luego de haber salido de casa de Fionna e ido a su casa en el bosque tuvo un "pequeño-enorme" accidente que lo tenia al borde de la histeria, había ido a buscar una buena fiesta para pasar el rato antes de ir al dulce reino, pero se le había olvidado sacar su tesoro de tu tan querida guitarra-hacha, la cual se soltó de su colgante del cuello cayendo al vacío, había atrapado su guitarra, pero lo que iba dentro de ella había caído en un pozo extraño al cual no había podido entrar, había ido por la ayuda de la heroína y la gata, pero ya se habían marchado a la fiesta, además el sabia que la persona que mejor podía ayudarle era el príncipe dulce, ya que aunque no lo dijera su inteligencia era de gran ayuda.

Llego al dulce reino y entro por la ventana de la habitación de Gumball, encontrándose con que no se encontraba hay, levito por los pasillos, invisible para no ser detectado por los guardias que custodiaban el castillo.

– ¡Dile a los músicos que comiencen a tocar! – grito como orden a uno de los súbditos del dulce reino, quien corrió rápidamente al gran salón a dar aviso de la orden.

– Dulce príncipe – Marshall se acerco sigilosamente hacia las voces que el distinguía como la ama de llaves "mentita" y gumball

– Diré a los mozos lleven los bocadillos a la sala, usted no se preocupe – vio como la mentita tomaba de las manos del príncipe la lista de quehaceres que había preparado el rosadito – Usted valla a prepararse, yo me encargo de lo demás. Gumball solo asistió positivamente y dando la media vuelta, claro, sin antes mirar su rosado reloj, comprobando que aun le quedaba tiempo, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su cuarto para vestirse apropiadamente.

Marshall espero pacientemente y con un tic nervioso que el dulce príncipe llegara al principio del pasillo, al que debía doblar para llegar a su habitación, pero era jodidamente perfecto y exasperante, que caminara de manera lenta y digna, agotando sus nervios.

Cuando el dulce príncipe giro en la esquina, Marshall no tardo en hacerse visible asustando a gumball quien ahogo un grito.

– ¡Marshall! Acaso no te cans…– no alcanzo a protestar por el susto que le había dado el peli-negro ya que de un segundo a otro se encontró siendo jalado.

El vampiro no estaba para regaños y ya se encontraba bastante cabreado – Te necesito – dijo cortante y agarrando al dulce príncipe de la mano para jalarlo a su habitación lo mas rápido posible.

Por un segundo sintió como la "sangre o jarabe de fresa" se le acumulaba en la cara, haciéndola arder, podía sentir como comenzaba a sudar "_Te necesito_" ¿había oído bien? El vampiro que atormentaba su vida y últimamente sus sueños, lo necesitaba, estaba feliz, confundido y un tanto avergonzado por sus pensamientos, hasta que recordó "lo único que nos une es nuestra amistad con Fionna" eso había dicho Marshall y lo recordaba muy bien, cuando cruzo la puerta de su habitación se había desecho de esos pensamientos extraños que lo habían llenado, aun podía sentir sus manos sudar, pero el sonrojo ya no era visible.

– Ya suéltame – se soltó del agarre del vampiro y alejo unos pasos – ¿que es lo que necesita tan urgentemente mi atención marshall? Espero sea algo importante – miro su muñeca derecha y pudo ver que se le habían marcado los dedos del vampiro.

– No es solo importante es muy…muy, muy – Se acerco al príncipe y mirándolo a los ojos siguió – muy, muy…muy, muy importante. – termino en un susurro un tanto afligido.

– Esto me suena familiar, no se tratare otra vez de tu oso de felpa ¿no? – El príncipe frunció el ceño, mirando el reloj de su muñeca izquierda – Por que si es así, no tengo tiempo.

– ¡Hambo no es solo un muñeco! ¡Es mi amigo! – le grito el vampiro a Gumball.

– ¡Pues que bien! – las palabras del vampiro le dolían, tanto le importaba un muñeco y el que había estado a su lado por mas de un año, yendo de aventura en varias ocasiones, soportando sus desplantes, no era mas que un hueco al lado de Fionna. – Pues ve a pedirle a Fionna o a Cake que te ayuden, yo no tengo tiempo.

El vampiro respiro indignado y giro su cabeza a la ventana apaciguando las ganas de tomar al rosadito y arrojarlo por la ventana, se giro más tranquilo – Por favor Gumball, sabes que es importante – se mordió el labio inferior – Hambo es importante, y no encuentro nada de malo en pedirle el favor a un querido amigo, ayúdame ¿quieres?

Gumball se atraganto con su propia saliva y sin previo aviso comenzó a toser desesperadamente, buscando aire, el cual había dejado su cuerpo al escuchar "querido amigo"

– Que te ocurre – el vampiro se puso detrás del príncipe y comenzó a golpearle la espalda, nada suave, gumball podía decir que en vez de querer ayudarlo lo estaba golpeando como venganza o algo así.

Se alejo del tacto brusco del vampiro y enderezo tratando de sobar su espalda que se encontraba adolorida. – Tienes la suavidad de un mastodonte de piedra.

– Por lo menos lo intente ¿no? – Marshall se acerco nuevamente quedando cerca del príncipe – ¿me ayudas?

Gumball rodó los ojos –Si… te ayudo.

– ¡Bien vamos a buscar a Hambo! –

– Espera que haces – dijo gumball antes de ser tirado por la ventana sin previo aviso. – wouuuu – grito cerrando los ojos.

– Te tengo – Marshall se había convertido en un murciélago monstruo y había atrapado al príncipe antes de que cayera al suelo.

Gumball abrió los ojos al verse firmemente agarrado por sus hombros – pudiste haberme ahorrado el espanto – grito esperando ser escuchado por Marshall.

– Inesperado – respondió el vampiro burlándose y aumentando la velocidad rumbo al suroeste de Ooo.

Gumball vio que estaban cerca del mar de la muerte, ese lugar no le agradaba nada, pudo suspirar una vez vio que lo pasaban para llegar cerca de los acantilados perdidos.

Marshall aterrizo cerca de un gran lago de agua traslucida que no se veía nada hondo.

– Aquí es – dijo mientras volvía a su forma. – Hambo se callo dentro y no se como sacarlo – se agacho tomando una piedra y la tiro al lago, el príncipe vio como esta quedaba sobre el lago sin hundirse, como si solo hubiera aterrizado en tierra y no en un lago, con agua…

– Ves lo que ocurre, no pude entrar dentro del lago a rescatar a hambo.

Gumball se arrodillo y toco el agua, luego llevo sus dedos a su nariz, luego junto sus dedos tocando la textura, suspiro. – esto no es agua Marshall

– ¿Entonces? – el vampiro encorvo una ceja con interés.

– Eres un vampiro, "el renegado rey" a decir verdad y aun no te das cuenta.

– Para el carro rosadito, puede que sea la cosa más cool, malvada, talentosa y con inigualable belleza, pero no soy un nerd, eso te lo dejo a ti.

– Es una ilusión… – suspiro – esto no es un lago, es un charco.

– ¿Un charco? ¿Una ilusión? Pero si yo vi a hambo caer y desaparecer aquí.

– Si, pero no viste en que lugar exacto desapareció. – busco entre sus bolsillo una gema que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños, la encontró en su bolsillo del pantalón y llevo la brillante y roja pieza a su ojo. – Por ahí – señalo con su rosado dedo un lugar exacto y camino sobre el lago, mientras era seguido por el vampiro casi al borde del otro extremo.

Gumball paro – Mira, se agacho y hundió su mano en el charco que solo era visible através de su gema.

– ¡Entonces que esperamos! Marshall había saltado, pero gumball lo abrazo antes de que pudiera saltar. – Que haces ¡suéltame! Debo ir por hambo.

– Hay algo raro dentro del charco, espera. Trato de advertirle, pero el vampiro no escucho, soltándose con algo de brusquedad para entrar en el charco a rescatar a su amigo.

– Ay no – susurro preocupado mientras miraba por la gema el interior del extraño charco, nadie usaba una ilusión para cubrir algo simple con ello, por eso supo que no era cualquier cúmulo de agua, era algo mas lo que escondía ese charco, dentro podía ver muchas parejas, aunque inanimadas parecían cobrar vida, no era agua lo que estaba dentro de aquel lugar, era un tipo de jardín, donde todo tenia un par, habían dos rocas, dos flores, dos árboles, y podía asegurar que el pasto que cubría toda la zona estaba pegado entre dos.

Podía ver al vampiro agarrando su peluche, para luego tratar de salir del lugar, acercándose donde estaba el príncipe, vio como este intento cruzar, pero en vez de darle al agujero del charco había dado contra algo duro, gumball supuso que dentro de ese jardín no se veía el agujero de salida, y el vampiro solo había volado hacia donde creía que había entrado, vio como este callo y dio fuerte contra el suelo. – ¡MARSHALL! Grito preocupado, esperando que el vampiro reaccionara, pero al ver que no se movía no lo pensó mas y entro en el charco cayendo en el pasto y dándose duro contra el suelo.

– Auch…eso dolió – se levanto a penas y se dirigió donde el vampiro.

– Marshall…Marshall – lo movió ligeramente – Marshall – al ver que no reaccionaba acerco su mano a la nariz, sintiendo que estaba respirando.

– mm... – el vampiro se movió, aun con su hambo apretado en su mano derecha.

– Marshall, ya despierta. –

– ¿Que ocurrió? – pregunto sentándose.

Al momento que Marshall levanto la vista gumball se desconecto de todo pensamiento racional, su cuerpo se calentó a un nivel impresionante, su corazón latió descontrolado, y su cuerpo se comenzó a acercar al vampiro de manera lenta, hipnotizante.

Para Marshall no era diferente, su frío y según sus recuerdos muerto corazón, latió y lo pudo sentir después de tanto tiempo, este palpitaba a un ritmo alarmante, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, tanto que podía sentir la necesidad de sacarse todo y quedar desnudo, el deseo lo inundo, miro los ojos negros de gumball y luego sus labios, relamió mojando los suyos, mientra comenzaba un lento acercamiento.

Cuando al fin estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la caliente respiración del otro, como si fuera ensayado se miraron. – Marshall – susurro gumball

El vampiro acorto el centímetro y todo se torno extraño, el calor era tormentoso, se estaba derritiendo, dulce…tan dulce y húmedo. Estaban besándose, el vampiro había entrado en la boca del dulce príncipe con urgencia, mientras este trataba de corresponder un tanto torpe pero con la misma necesidad. El príncipe suspirada cada vez que paraban unos segundos a tomar aire, un tanto tembloroso subió sus manos hasta llegar al cabello del vampiro y le tomo la cabeza acercándolo más, hundiéndose más en esa húmeda y caliente sensación.

Por su lado Marshall había enredado sus manos en la cintura del príncipe y lo había acostado en el pasto, juntando sus cuerpos, no supo en que segundo comenzó a frotarse levemente contra gumball, explorando nuevas sensaciones y corrientes que lo recorrían, ya había notado que la necesidad crecía a cada segundo y veía que gumball estaba igual, ya que sus sexos estaban tan juntos que casi podía sentir la piel del otro, tan apretado, tan enloquecedor, tan duro.

Gumaball se estaba perdiendo aun mas en ese cúmulo de emociones tan extrañas y satisfactorias que estaba experimentando, pero su parte racional le decía que era culpa del charco, en un segundo trato de controlarse, tal como había hecho antes con el humo que hacia dormir, trató de formar un puño con la mente y decir no, NO, a esas sensaciones – Am… – un notoria gemido había salido de su boca al sentir que el vampiro comenzaba a introducir sus manos bajo su ropa. – Mmm... marsh…marshall. – llevo una de sus manos tratando de parar sus gemidos.

– Gumball, que… dulce. – menciono el vampiro mientras lamia el cuello del príncipe.

El príncipe sentía la necesidad palpante en su pantalón, y esas sensaciones que le gritaban ¡Has que te toque mas, mas abajo, mas rápido! – para… – miro a un lado y vio que hambo estaba a un lado, ya no siendo afirmado por Marshall, lo agarro con una mano, y aparto al vampiro, quien lo miraba con excitación.

Bajo la mirada tratando de no caer de nuevo, aunque solo sentirlo cerca lo llamaba a caer en sus brazos. – Hay que… – respiro, tratando de normalizar su voz, pero era imposible, algo o alguien lo estaba excitando solo con estar cerca. – Hay que salir de aquí.

El vampiro gruño – Pero yo me quiero quedar más tiempo… contigo – se acerco tratando de apresar de nuevo al príncipe y llenarlo de besos salvajes, pero Gumball se puso de pie y se afirmo a la espalda del vampiro.

– Vuela Marshall… vamos.

– No – negó el vampiro besando las manos que estaban en su cuello afirmándose – se que también quieres esto, lo siento, al igual que tu.

– Vuela – pidió en un susurro suplicante, casi sonaba como un gemido ahogado.

El vampiro ante el gesto comenzó a levitar hacia el cielo, tocándolo, viendo que no era más que un tipo de ilusión, hasta que encontró un lugar donde podía pasar. – Quiero tocarte – dijo antes de salir por el charco, azotando con la realidad.

No alcance a poner sobre marceline en este capitulo, pero en el próximo si prometo que aparecerá, gracias por leer. xD


	4. Capitulo 4 - Pequeño accidente

Gumball estaba sentado en la gran mesa del comedor de su palacio, mirando a la nada, bajo sus ojos se podían ver ojeras y un leve rojizo acompañándolas, por décima vez miro el plato de sopa que estaba esperando sobre la mesa, seguramente a que se dignara a comer de el, pero por décima vez volvió su vista a un punto inexistente olvidándolo todo a su alrededor.

¿Había llorado? **NO**, un príncipe no lloraría, el solo había refrescado sus ojos, desde hace dos días que lo hacia en la oscuridad de su habitación _(mentira)_ respondió su mente _(lloraste, lo que tu hiciste es llorar patéticamente por algo que entiendes muy bien)_ volvió la vista al plato y dándose por vencido se levantó y dirigió a pasos lentos a su habitación.

– ¿No va a cenar nuevamente? – Pregunto mentita entrando al comedor y viendo el plato intacto, una vez mas… – ¿Príncipe?

– No tengo hambre, estoy algo cansado, me iré a la cama. – respondió sin mas, saliendo de una vez por el umbral de la puerta.

Se acomodo en su cama boca abajo, pegando su cara a la almohada y exhalando su propio aroma, ¿Qué le pasaba? La respuesta se la dio el mismo: Marshall – Si, ese excéntrico vampiro que estaba convencido que su reino era su comida, y el cual no había visto desde hace 3 días… desde el "_pequeño accidente_" se sentía asqueado, deprimido, rechazado, entupido y dolorosamente atraído y con un sentimiento que no quería reconocer como algo cercano al amor.

Su mente traía una y otra vez las imágenes, los sentidos, sensaciones, olores y sonidos escuchados dentro del charco como una deliciosa pesadilla, desde el momento que habían salido de el, se había dado cuenta que los constantes malestares y dolores de corazón al estar cerca de Marshall, no eran mas que una atracción, un sentimiento de deseo… amor… quizás – una lagrima se deslizo por su rosada piel, luego otra y otra mas.

Luego de haber salido de aquel charco, junto al peluche del vampiro, estuvo tentado a decir tantas cosas, tales como "eso fue asombroso" – "¿sabes? Me gusto" – "te quiero ¿y tu?" – "creo que estoy enamorado" – "¿seguimos en mi palacio?" – "Marshall ¿te quedas conmigo?... ¿para siempre?" y mas cursilerías que pasaron en ese momento en su cabeza, tan ajeno a la perturbada mirada del vampiro, quien no dudo en bajarlo de la nube rosa en la que se encontraba.

– Fue un error, no se va a volver a repetir –

Gumball sintió como una corriente fría lo recorría de pies a cabeza, eliminando todo rastro de calor corporal que hubiese llegado a tener.

– No se lo diremos a nadie… olvidémoslo – Marshall tomo a hambo y se trasformo en un murciélago gigante tomando al príncipe de los hombros sin ni siquiera esperar la respuesta de gumbal – Te llevo a casa – eso fue lo ultimo que escucho de marshall, luego de llegar a su habitación el vampiro salio tan pronto como llego y desapareció, dejando atrás al dulce príncipe, quien no dudo en acostarse de inmediato sin cambiarse o quitarse la ropa, simplemente tirado como si de una sombra se tratara, recordando las palabras del vampiro. _Fue un error, no se va a volver a repetir_

Volvió a la realidad, donde estaba nuevamente en su habitación, llorando, no es que el no supiera que eso iba a pasar, quizás en el momento de salir del charco había soñado con amor, una declaración, un "te quiero" y felices por siempre… Pero así no eran las cosas, solo había sido el sentimiento del momento o como probablemente Marshall diría "el calentón del momento" el era un chico, Marshall igual, era un príncipe y aunque las relaciones del mismo sexo no estaban prohibidas y habían maneras de procrear o en este caso "crear" un hijo de dos partes masculinas, el otro lado era el vampiro, rey de la NocheOsfera y seguramente para el solo era un señorito-perfecto-ñoño-y-sin-gracia, y aunque las relaciones entre hombres no fueran repudiadas, lo mas normal seguía siendo una chica y un chico, y seguramente era lo mismo que pensaba el vampiro, ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en la posibilidad, si el fuera mujer o Marshall lo fuera, todo seria mas sencillo, ya que solo pensar en el hecho de proponérselo a Marshall y que este lo mirara con repudio o que se burlara de el, le comprimía el corazón.

Además no había esperanza, el era el "afeminado" según el peli-negro, Marshall en cambio había tenido novias, aunque el solo le había conocido a una, no dudaba que hubiera tenido por lo menos otras 10 en toda su vida, en cambio el… súbditos, panqueques, un horno y sus experimentos, nada de novias ni mucho menos novios.

Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí… Acabo de pelear con un molesto y asqueroso humano que llamo "hermano" y se me fue la inspiración, estaba tan inspirada hace solo 2 minutos tras y ahora no hay nada.

Bueno voy a avanzar poco a poco, y esta vez de seguro actualizo mas rápido, con suerte mi inspiración vuelve al rato y hoy subo un capitulo doble, se acerca marceline (se que la llevo prometiendo desde hace dos cap xD) pero si no aclaro algunas cosas todo se podría ver demasiado forzado, y de verdad quiero que todo salga bien, y como digo yo, 3 en un juego de dos, todos sin ganador, y bien, terminare de escribir que pasa con gumball para seguir con la trama.

Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejarme sus opiniones, comentarios, ideas y demas. (Lo que quieran)


End file.
